Viento del Este
by Atori-chan
Summary: Llegar después de tantos años fuera y decirle a tu antigua novia que ha sido engañada, que quería volver con ella para consolarla, no es muy normal.


**SUMARY: **Llegar después de tantos años fuera y decirle a tu antigua novia que ha sido engañada, que quería volver con ella para consolarla, no es muy normal.

**Pareja principal: **Kouji x Izumi

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon Frontier_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**VIENTO DEL ESTE**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

El viento del este le golpeaba en plena cara. Con sumo placer, lo aspiró como si tuviera un perfume muy peculiar. Su gesto provocó la risa de su acompañante.

-¿Algún problema, Koichi? -inquirió el aludido bastante molesto.

-Ninguno hermano, simplemente que si tanto echabas de menos Japón, no tenías que haberte marchado a uno de los lugares más frío del planeta por mero capricho.

-Estaba harto de ser el estorbo entre nuestro padre, su mujer y el enano ese que tenemos por hermanastro.

-Mamá te había ofrecido su hospitalidad -le recordó Koichi. Con el semáforo en rojo, tenía la oportunidad de ver el habitual ceño fruncido de su hermano gemelo- ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

-Aunque hayamos recuperado el contacto, todavía me siento incómodo con ella -expuso con melancolía y su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Koichi suspiró con fuerza, y cuando el semáforo estuvo en verde, arrancó el coche.

De pronto, el desconocido camino en coche que tomaba su hermano, sorprendió a Kouji.

-Por aquí no se va al hotel.

-Lo sé -respondió tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? -una idea vagó por su cabeza- ¿No me estarás llevando a casa de mamá para que me quede a dormir con vosotros?

-Aunque la idea pasó por mi cabeza, sé cómo te sentaría eso. y sé que con toda tu delicadeza –ironizando la última palabra-, cogerás la maleta y te marcharás de casa sin más.

-¿Entonces?

-Takuya ha tenido la idea de hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida.

La confusión y desesperación que había sentido Kouji pasaron a la molestia. Enfurruñado, sopló hastiado contra el cristal lateral del coche.

-Sabes de sobra que odio las fiestas. Sobre todo cuando soy el protagonista.

-No lo he olvidado, hermano –recordando su fiesta de cumpleaños número quince y como Kouji se la había pasado quejándose cada dos por tres de que quería marcharse, amargándole lo que para él consideraba algo muy especial y a alguno de los otros invitados- Pero tendrás que decírselo a Takuya. Ya sabes cómo es de insistente.

No hacía falta que le recordara lo cargante que resultaba a ser, y lo empeñado que se ponía cuando tenía una de sus maravillosas ideas.

Soltó una mueca viendo como su plan de descansar, después de tantas horas de viaje, se había ido al traste.

-Creo que será que te ponga al día con la vida de nuestros amigos.

-No me interesa -respondió cortante.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que ciertas malas manías de Takuya, habían sido contagiadas a Koichi.

-Pues Tomoki se ha graduado como psicólogo, y sigue con esa chica que conoció en el instituto. Jumpei ha abierto una pastelería. De hecho, la tarta de bienvenida te la ha preparado con todo su cariño para ti -repuso entre risas.

Kouji resopló ante la gracia de su hermano gemelo. Tanto él como el resto de sus amigos, sabían de sobra que detestaba el dulce. Estaba convencido que el obeso de Jumpei, la había preparado para comérsela él mismo.

-Takuya se casó el año pasado y dentro de unos meses será padre. Seguro que te romperá la cabeza para que vayas sí o sí al bautizo de su hijo, ya que no fuiste a su boda.

La idea de tener a Takuya mareándole con el asunto, le producía dolor de cabeza. El haber estado trabajando en Alemania, resultándole verdaderamente imposible asistir a la boda, había sido una suerte para él. Pero ahora que lo habían trasladado a Japón, parece que no se libraría con tanta facilidad. Solo esperaba que no le propusiera que fuera el padrino del niño.

-E Izumi sigue de profesora de primaria. Y... -vacilando por unos momentos sobre si contarle lo otro o no.

-¿Y qué más? -apremiaba Minamoto, dejando entrever que por la rubia mostraba más interés que por el resto de sus amigos.

Koichi con la vista en el frente, tratando de no tener ningún accidente automovilístico, le confesó.

-El chico con el que salía… Pues, la dejó plantada en el altar…

Si alguna vez Kouji Minamoto mostraba sorpresa en su cara, es que nunca se compararía con aquella vez, donde en su cabeza había un revuelto de sentimientos. asombro, ira, rabia, compasión…

-Desde entonces ha dejado de comer y ha dejado de tener esa alegría que tú bien conoces, hermano.

-…

-Takuya, los demás y yo, hemos intentado animarla, pero no hay manera.

-Koichi, ¿estás tratando de decirme que vuelva a pedirle que salga conmigo para consolarla?

-Jamás te pediría que volvieras a salir con ella –dijo Koichi sorprendido de que su gemelo pensara algo como aquello-. Pero tú estuviste saliendo bastante tiempo con ella. La conoces mejor que nosotros, para saber cómo poder animarla. Sé que sabiendo eso, no te quedarás de brazos cruzados, ignorando lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? –mirándole de reojo.

Kouji suspiró ante la verdad de su hermano gemelo. Recargó su cuerpo sobre el asiento de copiloto, tratando de controlar su ira, y no pedirle a su hermanito que le llevara a la casa de aquel capullo que había dejado plantada a una chica tan atractiva y estupenda como lo era Izumi Orimoto.

.

Tras haber sido recibido por los molestos abrazos de bienvenida de Takuya, Jumpei y Tomoki, Kouji no había tardado en buscar con la mirada a la única chica del grupo sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Preguntando por su ausencia, vio cómo el ambiente de la fiesta se había apagado, mostrándose todos solidarios con lo que sufría Orimoto. Había sido Takuya quién le había indicado el camino donde estaba la chica, que debido al mal trago, le había dicho que habían tenido que obligarla a que asistiera a la fiesta.

Pensar en lo mal que debería estar pasándolo, era algo que hizo que moviera sus piernas rápidamente.

La encontró en el balcón de la casa que pertenecía al solitario de Jumpei con su perro tan obeso como él. Apoyada sobre la barandilla, la rodeaba un aire melancólico y deprimente. Aunque todavía conservaba su belleza, se notaba más esquelética que nunca, confirmando más lo que su hermano Koichi había dicho sobre ella.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, deseando más que nunca partirle la cara al gilipollas que le había amargado la vida.

De pronto, la rubia se percató de su presencia y una débil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. pero ahí quedó todo. La mujer no se atrevía a darle la bienvenida.

Tan acostumbrado estaba Minamoto a ser recibido con su personalidad efusiva, que no iba a permitir que siguiera marchitándose así.

¡A la mierda con todo!

-Izumi, quiero que vuelvas a salir conmigo.

La repentina declaración, casi obligación de Kouji, la dejaba confusa.

-Sé que fui yo quien rompió nuestra relación y no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero tampoco voy a dejar que por culpa de un imbécil que te ha dejado plantada, te amargues de esa manera.

-¿Cómo? –fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-¡No debes angustiarte por culpa de un gilipollas que te dejó plantada en el altar, Izumi! –le dijo en alto y bien claro cogiéndola por los hombros-. Quizás yo también soy un gilipollas por haberte roto el corazón al cortar nuestra relación sin más, pero lo hice por ti. Me marchaba a Alemania y sabía que una relación a larga distancia, te haría sufrir. Por eso, decidí romper contigo.

-Kouji… No te entiendo nada… -confesaba la chica tan pérdida, aunque sorprendida de saber la enigmática razón de su rotura- ¿De dónde sacas que me han dejado plantada en el altar?

Y ahora fue el turno de Minamoto de quedarse confundido.

Relajando la presión que había ejercido sobre sus hombros delgados.

-Koichi me dijo que en el día de tu boda, tu novio te dejó plantada –como le hubiera tomado el pelo, le haría una cara distinta a la suya.

La cara de Izumi se suavizó, donde Kouji podía ver una sonrisa más amplia que la de hace unos minutos.

-Has debido entender mal. Fui yo quién lo dejó plantado. No podía casarme con él, por mucho que me quisiera.

-Pero… -no había entendido mal, sino todo lo contrario- ¿Y qué hay de tu estado anémico?

-Oh… -poniéndose nerviosa-. Eso es porque el año pasado gané unos quilos de más, y me sobreexcedí al ponerme a dieta –riendo para que no la regañara por su salud. ¿Cuántas veces le habría regañado Minamoto, en su época de novios, por quejarse continuamente de su peso y de sus medidas poco agraciadas como la chica adolescente que era? Según él, ella estaba perfecta y sin ningún defecto. Por lo que ya se imaginaba la bronca y el desprecio que le lanzaría por haberse descuidado de esa manera.

-¿Y por qué te sentías tan triste y aislada de los demás? –era la última pregunta esperanzadora que tenía antes de mutilar a su hermano por su metedura de pata.

-Ahm… Bueno… -mirando hacia otro lado nerviosa como cuando la había reencontrado-. No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde que lo dejamos… Una chica teme que después de tantos años sin seguir en contacto, que hubiera perdido también tu amistad… Y como fuiste tú el que me dejó… -mirándole de reojo con inseguridad.

Con lo que Izumi se encontró fue con la desesperación que rodeaba a Minamoto y el deseo de descargar su rabia contra algo o alguien.

-Me voy a cargar a Koichi y a Takuya y a los demás, porque seguro que también estaban compinchados –luego la miró a ella, obteniendo total confusión, donde nuevamente no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Suspiró-. Da igual. Ya te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas a salir conmigo, y ya no puedo retractarme.

-Bueno… Ignoro el porqué esa insistencia, pero no quiero salir contigo si es por algún tipo de malentendido.

-Izumi tengo la obligación de procurar que comas como es debido, para volver a disfrutar de esas citas que teníamos. Y luego ya les daré las gracias a esos metomentodos. Por supuesto, después de darles la paliza del año –prometiendo con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que Lucemon en su forma final.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ocho fics publicados de los diecinueve que publicaré hoy.

Realmente entre que estuve apurada de tiempo, para tenerlo en este día y que sean cortitos, me deja insatisfecha en algunos. A veces, puede ser porque sería la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja que nunca he escrito, pero escribir sobre el kouzumi es algo que he hecho en ciertos crossovers, donde su protagonismo es inevitable. Adoro a Kouji y me recuerda a Yamato. Y no puedo evitar ponerlo como colega suyo, especialmente si la historia va de bandas o grupos callejeros.

Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que hago una historia enteramente sobre ellos. Vosotros me diréis qué tal os ha parecido.

Por cierto, si veis alguna forma de que, resumida en "q", hacédmelo saber, ya que cuando comencé a escribirlo, lo hice a través del móvil, y claro, ahí se me iban las "q" en vez de los "que".

Muchos saludos.

'Atori'


End file.
